Applicants have demonstrated that it is possible to provide extended coverage ordinary hazard protection using ceiling sprinklers with extra large and larger orifices. Such sprinklers distribute water in a generally symmetrical circular pattern centered on the sprinkler. These sprinklers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,366,022, 5,664,630, 5,609,211 among others and these three patents are incorporated by reference herein.
Sidewall sprinklers are known which provide extended coverage but only for less demanding light hazard or residential applications. These applications require a sufficiently uniform delivery of water at an average density of 0.10 or less gallons per minute per square foot of area protected. Coverages greater than 100 square feet are considered extended coverages for sidewall sprinklers in ordinary hazard applications. In light hazard and residential applications, extended coverage is anything greater than 96 square feet (14×14).
It is believed that the same advantages provided by extended coverage ordinary hazard ceiling sprinklers could be enjoyed in sidewall sprinkler applications if sufficiently uniform and effective water distribution can be demonstrated for a sidewall sprinkler.